All with time
by kokowind
Summary: The observers made everyone forget peter existence, but he is still in their minds their memories can be retrieved with a little help from someone special.
1. Prologue

This idea came to me after watching "And Those We've Left Behind" and it takes AU from that.

Warring: This is my first English fic ever, so I don't know how many mistakes can be in there xD, If someone will like to beta-it (is that a word? xD) I will be thankful.

Disclaimer: I do not own fringe this is just for mere fun and because otherwise I won't be able to survive the hiatus.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She was tired, Peter had gone to try and save Olivia, trying to go back and fix both worlds so that all this mess won't exist anymore. She was actually surprised she thought that after Peter left she would just stop existing or something like that, but life kept going, the fringe events were just getting worst but they keep fighting.

Two weeks had passed since her aunt had died and she felt completely alone, peter and Olivia were the only family she had left and now she didn't knew what to do with her life, she loved being and agent but now everything reminded her of them and it was just to painful for her to handle it.

She sat on the couch of her small apartment still in her work clothes, with a beer on her hand (the third of the night) she knew she should not drink but it helped her to ease the pain.

When she was about to finish the bottle, a strange noise in the kitchen startled her. In a second she was up, gun in hand. She walked towards the kitchen and turn on the lights. What she saw confused her. In the middle of the room there was a man in a black suit, wearing an old fashion hat and what impressed her the most was that he didn't have eyebrows.

She knew what he was but she had never seen one in person, only photos and the stories her aunt told her.

-What do you want? - She said sharply- how did you get in here?

The man looked at her whit his head leaned to one side, like if he were wondering something.

-I need your help- he answered, his voice really calmed

-What? - She asked puzzled bringing her gun a little higher (even though she knew it would not be of much help, it made her feel more secure)

-There is a problem... with Olivia, Walter, Astrid and everyone else.

-Olivia is death- she screamed, making her want to cry she hadn't said it out loud, her brain hadn't process it jet.

-Here yes... But this world won't hold much time.

-Where is she? And peter? Where are they?

-Peter is mistaken

-excuse me what?

-I need you to tell him that he is home.

-what are you talking about?

-its our fault- he continued like if he haven't heard her- I tried to finish but I just couldn't, maybe you can help them.

-help them with what?

-help them remember.

In that instant the building started to move, the lights flickered and everything was falling apart. She heard a loud alarm, the one for the vortex evacuation. She tried to move to run out of the apartment but she could not.

She then realize that everything was moving but her, she felt pressure all over her body, the gun she was holding drop to the ground, the pain was intolerable every inch of her body hurt, she hugged herself like if that could help her but it didn't, she wondered if she was going to die and if she did would she see her mom and aunt again. The thought made her feel less pain, she looked up to where the observer was.

He hadn't moved a bit, the noise and movement didn't appear to bother him, his expression was the same. She notices that his lips are moving and she thought he was saying "I am sorry". After that everything became quiet and pain and blackness consumed her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Warring: This is my first English fic ever, so I don't know how many mistakes can be in there.

Disclaimer: I do not own fringe this is just for mere fun and because otherwise I won't be able to survive the hiatus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She waked up to the sound of the rain, the pain was still there but it was nothing compared to what se had felt before, this was so much tolerable.

The only sound she could hear was rain, she was surprised that her clothes were not wet, but then she realize were she was, a stop bus; Laying down on a metal bench her legs close to her chest hugging herself to keep away the cold.

For a moment she forgot what had happened, but all the memories came back to her, making her sit up rapidly. It was dark, there were no cars passing by and nobody seemed to be around. She stayed there trying to see is she recognized something but the darkness didn't let her see clearly and the rain was too thick.

She was wearing a waterproof jacket with the fringe division logo on it. So she decides to take the risk and try to find something familiar. It hurt to walk, more that she would have spected, but kept going anyways. Until she recognized the Harvard campus.

She remembered when she went there as a kid, with Olivia. The thought made her sad but she continued thinking that the only thing she could do was go to the lab, maybe she could find help there (she didn't wanted to get her hopes up, of seeing her aunt again)

The walking to the lab felt eternal to her, "was always this far?" She wondered. As she finally stood in front of the door took a deep breath and opened it.

The lab looked the same as when she was younger, she saw Walter and Astrid and she could not help but smile, they were a lot younger.

- Excuse me, you can't be here- a guy's voice said beside her- this is a private lab.

It was a guy she had never seen before, he was wearing glasses and he looked at her wary.

-mmm sorry... I am looking for someone

-And who will that be? - he asked, standing in front of her, trying to stop her seeing inside.

But before she could say the name she heard a voice she knew too well.

-What's going on? - She asked looking at her and the guy confused.

But she could not speak, she started crying, the image of her lying whit a bullet in her forehead still fresh in her mind. She walked throwards her, ignoring the confused face of Olivia.

And then she just ran to her and hugged her. Crying nonstop, saying over and over again, "I though I will never see you again"

She felt her arms around her but they didn't hug her back, but pulled her away from her.

-Who are you? - She asked confused and worried.

-it's me... Ella- she said with a soft smile. Don't letting go of her.

But that made Olivia only walk away from her, letting go of her embrace. She looked hurt and sad, like if she had just hit her instead of hugging her.

-Who are you? - said a voice behind her.

She had forgotten about everyone else in the room. It was Astrid who was talking at her now, and she looks angry.

-It's me Astrid... Ella. - But the look on her face didn't changed. And she felt completely lost and alone again. Why nobody knew her?

She heard a door open and everyone turned around.

-Look I know you don't want me in the lab Walter but I was thinking about this theory and I need...

It was peter and the stood there looking at her in mere shock.

-Ella? - He asked his face from confusion to a smile.

She smiled too and run to him. He did hugged her back and it was him this time the one who told her "I thought I will never see you again" she was so glad that she wasn't all alone after all.

When they beak the hug, everyone was looking at them with confusion.

Olivia could not stop looking at them, they looked like a family something she always wanted and never thought she could ever have. And just thinking that she could be part of that made her heart jump a bit.

They were all quiet, even Walter neither of them dared to break the silence.

So she stands up and get close to them, to her. She wondered if this is what Walter felt when he saw his death son, being alive again in front of him. Ella was death also; she still remembered her small and pale body laying down in her bedroom, her brain melted.

For a moment she considered just pass by her and leave, just like Walter ignored Peter, but she could see who much pain caused to him, and she could not hurt her, not after she blamed herself for her death.

So she stood in front of her and saw directly into her eyes, they were red and puffy for all the crying but it was her, she knew those eyes, they have tormented her for years now.

She didn't realize when but she was crying, she put a hand to her mouth as if that could stop the sobbing and ended up in her knees crying her heart out.

She felt her arms around her, as she had done so many times before when she was little. There were a lot of fringe event that had scared her or freak her out but nothing was so personal like this. First a man she saw in her dreams came out of nowhere and now her nice came back to her, older but it was her, she knew that much. Once she had calmed down they both stood up, but she could not take her eyes away from the floor.

-I.. I need to be alone- she saw her nice one last time, the she looked at Peter, and saw so much love in his eyes that made her happy and scared at the same time, so she just left. Leaving all of them confused.

* * *

><p>Thanks to quoththeraven5 for the review you made my week, hope you liked this one! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Warring: This is my first English fic ever, so I don't know how many mistakes can be in there.

Disclaimer: I do not own fringe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When the door close behind her, they all stood in silence for a while.

-I need to run some test- said Astrid finally- so we can be sure... Its her- she looked back at Walter telling him with a look so he would prepare.

The old man hadn't meet the girl but once and was broken and sad when he heard, he blamed himself because he could not save her, and hated how much suffer Olivia had to bear because of him.

-Don't worry it won't hurt- said Peter- they made those test on me too.

-Why would they do that? - She asked confused- what is going on in here?

-Long story, I will tell you everything when we get home.

And she understood that he wanted to talk to her in private.

-you need a change of clothes first and food... Have you been drinking?-

He asked curios he sounded like a father.

-Well, what if I had? Its legal- she said with a smile, god she missed him.

-I will bring some clothes and food- said the guy with the glasses

-Thank you Lincoln- said peter as he got out of the room.

-I need to call Broyles - said Astrid leaving the room to go to the office.

Walter felt out of place being left alone with a man that claim to be his son and a girl he had seen death in that same lab.

-I need you to sit here- he said not looking up at her- I will take some blood and check you for radiation.

She did as she was told taking away her wet jacket, peter was beside her and she saw how uncomfortable Walter was with this, but she decided to wait, she notice that he looked different, it was the same face, but there was a sadness in his eyes she didn't remember.

After her mom had died she had blamed Walter, but know she wished he would tell her a story just like the old times.

The test didn't last long, by the time they were finished Lincoln came back with clean clothes and a hamburger. She changed first and then sit on one of the tables and started eating. She haven't eat a real burger in years, it felt surreal. Peter was laughing at her but she could not care less.

-Don't worry, I think I made the same face as you.

-I didn't realize how much I missed real food.

-What is this?- asked Astrid holding Ella's jacket, pointing at the logo

-It's my uniform

-Fringe division? - She said out loud more to herself than anyone else. - So were you come we are an actual division?

-Yes, the one that tries to stop the universe from braking.

-And who did you came here?-asked Astrid setting beside her.

She looked at Peter first, looking for confirmation, he nodded.

- I am not sure... I was at my apartment an there was a guy there, an observer he...

-What's an observer? - Astrid asked curios, Lincoln seem to be interested too because he lean closer.

-Well it was the first time I actually saw one, they wear black suits, a hat, and he didn't had eyebrows... Anyway he just said something about Peter and then the alarm sounded and I though I was dead, but then I woke up here.

-You don't remember what he said?

-No, sorry Astrid- she looked at her as if they knew each other for years, and maybe that was the case, the tough made her ditzy so she stood up and went with Walter.

-Oh I forgot- Astrid turned to them- Broyles said you can stay in Peter house tonigth but tomorrow you have to go to the office, a car will pick you up. - She continued with her work.

Ella had already eaten everything.

-Well I think is time to go home

-Yeah, sure.

-I will take you.-said Lincoln putting his coat on.

-Sure, thanks.

She opened the door to her apartment and went for a bottle of whisky, she was mad at herself, but wasn't sure why.

Her apartment felt cold, but she knew it was her. She sat in the couch stared at the wall and her brain started thinking.

She remembered things that hadn't happened things about Ella, Charlie too.

She once dreamt or remembered (She wasn't sure anymore) of Charlie's funeral, just as she dream of a Ella birthday party that never happened.

She told Charlie once, before he moved from Boston. That the reason she was letting him go was because she didn't want to see him dead, not when he had a wife and a baby in the way. He just mock her "you are going to be fine, you know you can always count on me" and she knew he meant it.

That hadn't talked in a while, not after she came back from the other universe, she was scared for him and even though the only thing she wanted to do was called him she just could not, for his own good.

Her apartment made her feel trapped; she wanted to go out somewhere, anywhere but only one place keep appearing in her mind.

* * *

><p>quoththeraven5 thanks for the review! :D<p> 


End file.
